greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentines on Olympus
Epilogue Finally! Valentines has hit Mount Olympus! Aphrodite's specialty, which was helping others find love. Turned out her friends, Athena, Artemis, Iris, and Persephone needed to find love on their own, and maybe she could fix that, she wasn't going to let her friends celebrate Valentines without a soul-mate! Story Aphrodite was upset that her friends, Athena and Artemis were Maidens, meaning that they'll not find love on Valentines...again! She got an idea, and it was to help Iris find love. Since Persephone fell for Hades, it was about a matter of time for Iris to like someone! It was the least she could do after Iris saved her from the war. So, she decided to mail her an invite to her love intervention." A few days later, Aphrodite heard a knock on the door. "Aphro? You wanted me to join your 'love intervention'?" Iris asked, and sat down on a love-embroided seat. "Is anyone else coming?" "Nope. Just you, and me." Aphrodite grinned. "What's this about?" Iris asked in confusion and suspicion. "I want you to get a Valentine this year! It'll be fun! You can tell me exactly how your dream guy'll look like, and I'll find him! I promise!" Aphrodite crossed her heart. "Well...ok..." Iris said nervously, since she never really wanted to tell anyone exactly how her dream guy would actually look like. "I want him to be athletic, nice features, and powers, of course. Like me!" Iris said. "Maybe some wings won't hurt? Ooh! And hair, I've always wanted a guy to have perfectly styled hair! He also has to be smart, funny, brawny, cool, talented..." Aphrodite was starting to regret this, though Iris saved her from the war, her wishes for one guy was too much pressure. She had no idea where to find that kind of guy. Until..an idea popped in her head. She would sneak into Iris' Cloud Palace and ask her mother, Electra where to find a winged god. Aphrodite was also quite certain that the only winged gods around would be the gods of the winds. Zephyrus for the west wind, Boreas for the north, Notus for the south, and Eurus for the east. Boreas was Khione's brother, so that would be far too awkward. Zephyrus' relationship status has been a bit faulty, and he really seems like he needs someone to talk to. Eurus and Notus were none of those qualities that Iris described, so she bailed on that. There was only one valid choice, and that would be Zephyrus. So she would have to go to a small island and find his house near the shore. That shouldn't be that hard, she thought. Once she used her swan cart, she could see his house on the shore. She walked on the shallow water and knocked on Zephyrus' door. "Hello?" Her silvery angelic voice was heard, and Zephyrus opened his creaky door. "Hi. I'm Aphrodite, goddess of love, and I'm guessing your name's Zephyrus?" She asked. "Yes, my name is Zephyrus, and, whoa, you're pretty." He said. "Look. Come with me! My friend's even prettier!" She pulled him away and chanted a spell to make her swan cart enlarge, and took off. "You have to meet someone!" She cried through the loud noises of the wind. "Who?" He asked in curiosity. "Wait and see." She said. After a short jouney, they set foot on Mount Olympus and found Iris picking some dandelions off a glade and blowing them everywhere, and causing small wind bursts so that the dandelion seeds could spread out. "Iris! I'm back!" Aphrodite cried. Iris sighed in frustration. "Aphro if you want me to join another intervention then forge--"She paused and saw the guy of her dreams. "You totally outdone yourself this time. Thanks!" Iris said. "You two go have fun, I'll catch up with you later." Aphrodite said. Her work here was done, and had a broad smile on her face. Iris and Zephyrus slowly looked at each other, happily. Trivia *Iris is married now, this story was before she got married. *Aphrodite was one of the many reasons why Iris and Zephyrus got married. Category:Tales